Nyctophilia
by mysticmordrake
Summary: Seperated from her true love for years on end, Evelyn deals with the return of her past and must learn to rekindle what's been broken. [Edward Mordrake x OC, possible Dandy Mott x OC.]


**Nyctophilia**

**noun**

**a love or preference for night, darkness**

**Early 19th Century**

The mousey looking woman believed that nothing could keep them apart. Little did she know, death itself was capable of doing such a thing.

Evelyn had seen it all; the noose around his neck, the life drained from those beautiful, clear hues. It had shattered her heart into pieces, like millions of stars that sprinkled across the night skies. She knew of his depression, due to the other face he bared, and she attempted constantly to soothe Edward and let him know she loved him dearly. But she supposed that the harmful words and insults of the townspeople had finally gotten to the poor soul.

She kept locked away from the rest of the world, put her food intake on hold, and sobbed before every broken slumber. Evelyn wanted nothing more than to have the darkness consume her whole at this point. And although she had expected to be thin and bony a year later, this wasn't the case. Miraculously, she looked the exact same. Wavy, blonde tresses, a slender, porcelain frame. No one would even be able to tell she had been starving herself, but _why_? It all seemed too peculiar.

And then it hit her.

Evelyn searched through various albums of her deceased, adoptive parents, coming across a crumpled note written in exquisite cursive. She read it carefully, analyzing every word before secrets became uncovered to her.

According to the letter, her adoptive mother was an incredible sorceress, a highly respected one at that. She adopted Evelyn at a young age, and enchanted, which meant death and it's afterlife weren't in the question anymore. She'd never see Edward again, hear his soothing, elegant voice, or encounter his demon.

That's when Evelyn knew, the waiting game had started.

**Halloween, 1952**

Elsa was _far_ too kind to take her into her family of freaks.

Evelyn was aware that she didn't quite catch the rising star's attention at first, but once she had explained her and Edward's romance, it was almost as if a switch went off. From then on, Evelyn finally had a place to call home, after spending years drifting through the streets of Jupiter, Flordia.

Halloween happened to be one of Evelyn's favourite holidays. She enjoyed seeing all the young children dress up in their scariest costumes and go door to door for candy. She had once dreamt of having children; the idea of being a mother figure to someone warmed her heart. The freak show was decorated beautifully, a delicate sight for the eyes. The troupe had carved pumpkins and made all sorts of ghoulish decorations to celebrate, and knowing that Evelyn would be spending her most beloved holiday with the people she cared about made her cherry red lips curl into a smile.

The immortal woman trailed near the main tent, dolled up in a white tank top and a black poodle skirt. Her attention was stolen when she overheard some serious conversation going on. Intrigued, Evelyn quietly peered inside.

"Hello." she grinned brightly, but didn't receive the same jubilance in return, which confused her.

"Well, this is awkward." Legless Suzy piped up, staring at Evelyn along with all the other freaks.

"Is my timin' bad?" Her southern accent was strong as she fiddled with fingers absentmindedly. She saw the bearded lady, Ethel Darling, tip her head in sorrow before replying.

"Evelyn, do you know what happens when someone performs on Halloween?"

The question was simple enough, but sadly, the woman was unable to answer with a nod.

"I'm afraid I don't." she shook her head, beginning to feel uneasy about the aura surrounding the group.

"Edward Mordrake. He gets summoned." Amazon Eve told her. She could see Evelyn's eyes light up with something of disbelief. "But he only stays until he finds a soul to take, or when midnight rolls around." she continued sternly. "Whichever comes first."

Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had been years since she'd seen Edward, but she was still fully capable of making out every single feature in her mind. Oh, how she missed him dearly. There wasn't one night she hadn't spent thinking about him.

But even with the thought of him possibly appearing tonight, she didn't think it could happen. Evelyn would've had to be the first to know about it if it were true.

"I care about what you guys think, but I don't believe it. If Elsa wants to perform, let her." It was hard standing against the people who took her in, but this was Edward they were talking about. "I'm sorry, but he's gone, and he's been gone long enough for my heart to ache." Evelyn's voice broke as she quickly rushed out of the tent, the freaks feeling guilty for even bringing up the topic of the two faced man without her approval.

Evelyn sat in her small trailer near the vanity, staring in the mirror as she listened to the performance Elsa had continued on with despite the superstition. She daydreamed a little, recalling when she met Edward at one of his piano recitals. It was definitely a love at first glance kind of thing, and it was perfect. He was perfect. Everyone would tell her otherwise, or call her insane, but she saw the beautiful soul that rested deep down. There was nobody who could change her mind about him.

She heard the music stop, a bit disappointed considering how relaxed it was making the young woman. But suddenly, she froze, unable to take her eyes away from the green mist that filled her trailer. What was going on?

"My lovely, is that you?"

Evelyn's luminous orbs darted back up to the mirror, appalled by what she saw as her head seemed to snap to look behind her.

_Edward_.

Words wouldn't be enough to reply, so instead she shot up from her stool and threw her arms around him. Edward looked equally as shocked, holding her in a tight embrace as he could hear Evelyn trying her hardest to stifle a sob. How was she still alive? If his heart still worked, he knew it'd be beating louder than ever.

"Evelyn, oh, my dear.." he cooed against her temples, brushing loose, blonde locks behind her ear. "I cannot believe your heart still beats after all this time. I am lost beyond words."

"I'm _immortal_." Evelyn clarified, her gaze meeting his own as he looked even more stunned than when he had entered the trailer. "No death, no afterlife." She pursed her lips as her delicate yellow orbs glittered in the lighting. God, she was beautiful. Edward's hand gently cupped her face, bringing his forehead to her own.

"I am so sorry, Evelyn, for every last bit of misery I've put you through. You know that my intentions were not to upset you like this." he sighed. "I just,- couldn't deal with so much hatred anymore. It possessed me."

"So what? You thought killing yourself would make the pain go away?!" Evelyn snapped, removing herself from his warm hug. "I tried to commit, I did." Those words stabbed at his lost soul like a switchblade, a twinge of guilt shooting through his entire being. "I couldn't live with myself knowing you were dead!" Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "And now what? We're going to have a relationship only once a year? No. That's bullshit!"

"Evelyn, please,-"

"I want you to go." she cut him off. "Seein' you is easy, but forgettin' you is the hard part." She watched his face contort into something hollow, empty. It hurt seeing him so ashamed, but Evelyn was far too angry to even console him. "So I think you should make forgettin' you easy for me, too." It was harsh, and really, nothing was worse than hearing his lover mutter that to him, not even death.

After much hesitation, Edward respected her decisions, just like he always had. "Very well." He couldn't even be mad at her. Maybe this was what his life was meant to be; pushed away from everyone, different, truly alone. "At least allow me to say my goodbyes before I venture off. That is all I ask from you, dearest Evelyn."

She exhaled sharply, staring at the ground and giving him a nod. Edward paced forward, setting his cane up against the wall and pulling the small woman in for another hug. She only seemed to bury her face in his shoulder, but the slight contact was good enough for him at the moment.

"Again, I am deeply sorry for everything I've put you through." Edward murmured into her hair, the sweet scent of vanilla filling his nostrils. "I do hope that one day your heart will heal it's wounds and find the courage to forgive my awful sins against you." Evelyn couldn't help but look up at him, teary eyed. His stare was piercing.

"Just remember, you will forever be my only. I have always loved you, and always will." His lips brought themselves to her forehead, leaving a small kiss behind as Evelyn sniffled quietly. She watched him grab his cane, tip his hat to her, and disappear amongst the green mist that now filled the the night.

The young woman needed to rest. She was too emotional for any sort of festivities right now, especially with those final words Edward had said to her. With that in mind, Evelyn slipped into bed, releasing a quiet sigh and letting slumber set in..

A/N: This is not the end! Another chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
